Note of true Love
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Suddenly she notice something on her nightstand. It's a piece of silver-colored paper. On it is a message to Alison, written in CeCe's classy elegant handwriting.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Note of true Love**

 **Alison is worried. Her beautiful sexy wife CeCe is away on a very important business trip in France and with the fact that French women are very erotic, Alison is afraid that her wife might cheat on her with some horny slut.**

"CeCe, you're so sexy and I need you..." mumbles Alison.

Alison enter the bedroom and grab some clothes that are on the bed and put them back into the closet where they belong.

"Hmm, this goes here and this one here and that one right over there." says Alison.

Suddenly she notice something on her nightstand.

It's a piece of silver-colored paper.

On it is a message to Alison, written in CeCe's classy elegant handwriting.

The message says: "Alison, my sweet sexy wife. Sorry that I could not bring you along to France with me, I know you've always wanted to visit the city of Paris, but I'm going there for work so we wouldn't have much time for the sort of things you love. I hope you have a good time even though I'm not nearby. Take the opportunity to hang out with Aria, Han, Em and Spencer, you don't get to see them much anymore. Be good. See you 2 weeks from now, baby Ali. I love you very much. Kisses from CeCe."

"Awww, CeCe!" says Alison, feeling much better now.

The next day.

"Ali, how's it without your wife?" says Hanna.

"Kinda empty. Days go by so slow when she's not here." says Alison. "I must admit I'm a bit jealous. She's in Paris, the city I've wanted to go to since I was a teen."

"Let me tell you, some day I'm sure CeCe will take you there for a nice romantic sensual vacation for just the two of you. She's more or less rich now so money's not a problem and she know how you want to go to Paris, doesn't she? Ali, I can truly promise you that you'll get to walk along the streets of magnificent beautiful Paris before your life ends." says Aria.

"Aria's right." says Spencer. "I'm sure you'll get to see France in person sooner than you might think."

"Paris is an amazing city. I was there a few years ago with Paige." says Emily.

"Oh my gosh, Em. I could give all my credit cards and all my sex toys for the opportunity to spend even a single damn day in Paris, la home of passion and amoritus." says Alison.

"Wow! You really wanna go to Paris." says Hanna.

"I do, Han. It's been one of my dreams for a long time." says Alison.

"Cool." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"Is it hard to get a good sleep when CeCe's not next to you in bed every night?" says Aria.

"Yeah, it is." says Alison.

"How do you deal with that?" says Hanna.

"I have a 3-step method...wine, masturbation and candy does the job." says Alison.

"Cool. Details please." says Hanna.

"Don't dig into my private stuff, Han." says Alison with a smile.

"Sorry." says Hanna.

"Han, it's fine, really. I'm not mad at you." says Alison. "I remember when I first met you. Back then you were this adorable chubby kid that I made fun of and called Hefty Hanna all the time. Look at you now, today you are this sexy fuckable erotic woman. Caleb is lucky to have you."

"Ali, thanks." says Hanna.

"You're welcome." says Alison.

Hanna leave the room and walk upstairs and sneak into Alison and CeCe's bedroom.

"Wow, what's this?" says Hanna when she finds the note from CeCe on Alison's nightstand.

Hanna reads the note in head with a smile on her face.

"Cool." mumbles Hanna, who despite being an adult woman, still has the personality of a 16 year old girl.

Hanna walk back down to the living room.

"Uh, where have you been?" says Aria.

"I just had to pee..." says Hanna.

"Really? You were gone for less than a minute." says Spencer.

"I was? Well, guess I've learned how to pee really fast." says Hanna.

"Anyways, let's go out for dinner tonight, all of us, just like old days." says Alison.

"Sounds like a very nice idea, Ali. We don't get to spend much time together anymore." says Aria.

"I'll see you ladies outside the Grille at seven then." says Alison.

Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily nod and smile.

6 hours later.

Alison is the first one to arrive at the Grille, or Reg's Diner as it's named now, but still called the Grille by Alison, Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily as well as plenty of others.

Aria is the second one to show up. She is wearing dark skinny jeans, a purple tight satin tank top and a white leather jacket.

"Ali, hi there!" says Aria with a friendly smile as she give Alison a hug.

"Hi, Aria!" says Alison.

"Hi, ladies." says Spencer who arrive shortly after Aria.

4 minutes later, Emily and Hanna show up.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so damn hungry...!" says Hanna.

"Aria, is it true that you're pregnant...?" says Spencer.

"Yeah, eight months from now I'll be the mom of a cute lil' boy or girl." says Aria.

"I hope it's a girl. I mean, wouldn't an Aria Junior be so damn adorable?" says Hanna.

"If it truly is a girl, Ezra and I have decided to name her Daisy." says Aria.

"Beautiful name. After the character from The Great Gatsby, right?" says Spencer.

"Yeah, exactly." says Aria with a sweet smile.

"I thought you wanted to name your first daughter Nicole or something." says Hanna.

"I've never said that." says Aria.

"Really? I remember you telling me that." says Hanna.

"No, I'm sure I've never talked about naming my kid Nicole." says Aria.

"Well, if your daughter's name will be Daisy perhaps her middle name could be Nicole." says Alison.

"Hello and welcome to Reg's...what does the ladies want tonight?" says a waiter as Alison and her friends enter Reg's Diner.

"Hi, Diego, a table for five please." says Alison.

The tall Latino waiter, apparently named Diego, leads the five women to a table in the less crowded part of the place.

"So, what food do you all want?" says Diego.

"Pizza with beef." says Emily.

"Roasted lobster." says Spencer.

"Sushi with hot sauce." says Aria.

"Jumbo burger with chili-fries." says Hanna.

"Curry pasta with chicken." says Alison.

"As you wish." says Diego as he leave the table.

"I almost forgot, get us a bottle of Irish whiskey too, a 1942 if there is one." says Alison.

"Sure, Alison." says Diego.

"Vintage whiskey? Someone's bringing the 'big guns' tonight." says Spencer with a tiny friendly laugh.

"I felt like it would be suitable to drink something fancy to celebrate the fact that after all the crap and sadness we've been through, we are all still alive and healthy." says Alison.

"I'll drink to that, ladies. We've seen more darkness than most people do in an entire lifetime." says Spencer.

"Yeah, but we survived 'caue the saints above blissed us." says Hanna.

"Blessed, Hanna. It's blessed, not blissed." says Spencer.

"Uh huh, that's what I meant, Spence." says Hanna.

"I can't believe that I after all these years still have to correct you like that." says Spencer.

"Some things never change, it seems." says Alison with a tiny laugh.

"And some does truly change." says Aria. "Ali is no longer a bitch and Emily is no longer insecure, just to give a couple examples."

"I have Maya to thank for that. She helped me to become confident." says Emily.

"Do you miss Maya?" says Aria.

"Yes. I know that I have Paige now, but Maya still has a place in my heart. She was my first real girlfriend." says Emily.

The next day.

Alison decides to clean CeCe's favorite dildo. She open the top drawer in CeCe's nightstand.

Next to the dildo, Alison finds another note from CeCe. It says: "Ali, if you miss me so much that it bring a pain into your heart, relax and have some fun and masturbate with my dildo. And yes, my pussy is waiting for you to gently touch it with your fingers. Thinking about you, babe."

"So sweet and cute!" says Alison as she grab the dildo and climb into bed.

Alison pull off her pants and her G-string and then gently push the sexy gold-colored dildo into her soft pussy.

"Mmm, yeah..." mumbles Alison as she starts to masturbate.

45 minutes later.

"FUCK!" screams Alison out loud as she get a huge orgasm.

Thank God she is home alone so no one hear her orgasm-scream.

"Oh my god, that was do damn nice." says Alison as she slowly pull out the dildo from her pussy.

The next day.

Alison is reading a fashion-magazine when someone rings the doorbell.

When she open the door, a limo-driver in uniform stands there.

"Hello, are you Alison?" says the limo-driver in a posh French accent.

"Yes, sir. I'm Alison Drake." says Alison. "Sorry, but who are you and why are here?"

"I'm here as ordered." says the limo-driver. "My name's Carl Picard."

"And who ordered you to come here, Mr Picard...?" says Alison.

"I have strict orders to not reveal her name." says the limo-driver.

"Her? Hmmm..." says Alison.

"Please pack your bags and get dressed, we're leaving in 15 minutes, Mrs Drake." says Carl.

"I suppose you can't tell me where you'll take me..." says Alison.

"Correct. I have strict orders not to, sorry." says Carl.

"You seem like a man who I can trust. I'll go upstairs and get ready. Please come in and wait while I pack my bags and change clothes." says Alison.

15 minutes later, Alison sit in a fancy white limo on the way to the airport.

"Carl, if I'm right, we're headin' for the airport. That means wherever we're going is a fair bit away from Rosewood." says Alison.

"I guess so. I have strict orders to not real things, remember?" says Carl.

"Yeah." says Alison.

When they get to the airport, Alison is surprised to see Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer waiting for them.

"Ladies, are you coming along too?" says Alison.

"No, we're just here to see you before you leave." says Spencer.

"You're in on this too? Tell me who's the person behind this?" says Alison.

"Ali, sorry. We promised the one behind this to not reveal anything." says Aria.

"Okay. Thanks anyways. I'm glad you're here to see me off to...wherever it is I'm going. See y'all when I return." says Alison.

Alison look at the private jet plane, trying to find a clue to where she will go, but the plane has no markings or logos at all that tell her where it will take her.

Carl helps Alison to get her bags into the plane's cargo room and then show her to her seat.

No one else, aside from a female flight attendant is aboard.

The flight attendant is simply wearing a white top and a black skirt so Alison get no clues from her uniform as she thought she might.

"Hello, Mrs Drake. I'm Katy Rose and I'll be your private flight attendant." says the flight attendant with a friendly smile.

"Thanks, Katy. Do you know where we're going?" says Alison.

"Yes, but I have..." begins Katy.

"...strict orders to not tell, right...?" adds Alison.

"Yes, exactly. Sorry..." says Katy.

"Alison Drake, this is George Daniels speaking. I'll be your captain for this flight. Fasten your seatbelts, we're leaving for our secret location in a few minutes." says a male voice over the speakers.

"Katy, can I have a cup of tea, please?" says Alison as she fasten her seatbelt.

"Sure, once we're up in the air and on our way." says Katy.

10 minutes later.

"Here, your tea, Mrs Drake." says Katy as she give Alison some tea.

"Thanks, Katy." says Alison.

"You're welcome, Mrs Drake." says Katy.

"No need to be so formal, just call me Alison." says Alison with a friendly smile.

"Okay." says Katy.

"I'm gonna take a cute nap." says Alison.

"Sure." says Katy, walking into another part of the plane, giving Alison some privacy.

Alison put down her tea on a table next to her, close her eyes and fall asleep.

She wake up 25 minutes later.

"Katy, can you please come in here?" says Alison as she push a button on the inter-com.

"Yes, Alison." says Katy over the inter-com.

12 seconds later, Katy enter from another part of the plane.

"What may I do for you, Alison?" says Katy.

"I'd like an orange to eat." says Alison.

"Okay...wait here and I'll get you one." says Katy.

Katy head into the other part of the plane and return after a minute with an orange for Alison.

"Thanks." says Alison.

2 hours later the plane arrive at the secret location.

Alison look out through the window and smile when she sees a sign that tells her that she is at the airport in Paris, France.

Now she understands everything. It is CeCe who has done all this for her.

Alison step out from the plane.

"Hi, baby Alison." says CeCe with a sweet soft smile as she walk up to Alison and hug her.

"Hi, CeCe." says a very happy Alison.

"Big surprise huh? Work stuff got done early so I decided to bring you here so we could have some fun here in Paris, just like you want." says CeCe.

"Wow! Thanks so much." says Alison.

"So what you wanna do first, babe?" says CeCe.

"I wanna go shopping. I might buy a fancy French designer dress." says Alison.

"Then I know the perfect store. It's not far from here, they sell designer clothing for only half of the regular price." says CeCe.

"Awesome. Thank God I took most of my credit cards with me." says Alison.

"Let's go there right away." says CeCe.

20 minutes later, Alison and CeCe enter the clothing store.

"Welcome, Mrs Drake and..." begins the man who own the store.

"...and other Mrs Drake." explains CeCe. "Bernard, this is my wife Alison. The love of my life."

Alison smile at her wife and then begins to look through the store for something she like.

Alison soon finds a red tight short sexy dress made of the finest satin.

"Hmm, nice..." mumbles Alison and she turn to the owner of the store and says "I'd like to try this dress on, please."

"Sure. That's good. Over there." says Bernard as he gesture to a door on the other side of the room.

Alison gently remove the dress from the rack and take it with her into what looks almost like a broom closet.

She close the door and turn on the light in there.

"Okay..." says Alison as she take off her shirt and her jeans.

She put on the dress and look at herself in the big wall mirror.

"Yeah, someone's still lookin' sexy as hell and that's you, baby." says Alison to her own reflection.

Alison feels that the dress is perfect for her so she decides to buy it.

She switch back into her regular clothes and then goes back out into the store.

"I'll buy this dress, sir." says Alison as she walk up to the front desk.

"That will be 600 Euro, Mrs Drake." says Bernard.

"Nice. Put it on my card." says Alison as she put her Inter-Grande gold credit card into the card machine and quickly enter her PIN number. "And no need to be so formal. I prefer to be called Alison."

"So, all done. Hope to have the magnificent pleasure of seeing you around again and that goes for both the ladies." says Bernard.

Bernard gently fold the dress into an elegant form and place it into a paper bag with the store's name in French in white script on it.

"Enjoy." says Bernard with a friendly smile as he hands the paper bag to Alison who smile back.

"Carpe Diem, Bernard my friend." says CeCe as she and Alison leave the store.

"So you aren't going to buy anything?" says Alison.

"I already did yesterday." says CeCe.

"Show me what it was later." says Alison.

"Mmm, of course." says CeCe.

"Did you eat lunch before I got here?" says Alison.

"No, we can go eat lunch if you want to, Ali. I know this fancy and stylish, but also cozy and intimate little diner on the other side of the city." says CeCe.

"Awww, that sounds amazing." says Alison.

4 hours later, Alison and CeCe drink some wine in CeCe's suite at the best hotel in Paris.

"This wine is very special. It's from Castro's personal storage." says CeCe.

"Oh, dear! That's truly special. How did you get your hands on that?" says Alison.

"It was a gift from Leon DeMartin, who's dad bought most of the wine and ale from Castro's storage after Castro died." says CeCe.

"Leon is that dude who is the CEO of your Italian company." says Alison.

"Yes, that's him. Since I live in Rosewood, I put him in charge of the Italy branch of CeCe D Corps." says CeCe. "Otherwise I'd have to fly to Rome more or less once a week."

"It's really cool that you own your own companies across the planet." says Alison. "Not that I really understand what CeCe D Corps. really do, but it's still cool."

"It's a company that provide managing for top models, famous pop or rock stars, Hollywood actors and other celebrities. We also give out scholarships to skilled students at performing art colleges in the US and Canada." says CeCe.

"Do your company manage Hanna?" says Alison.

"Actually no. She's already got a contract with Evergreen Model Management, but if she ever want to stop working with them I will of course sign her to my company instead. And I'd do so for free since she's one of your best friends." says CeCe.

"That's truly nice of you and I'm sure Hanna would love to have your company manage her model career." says Alison.

"CeCe D Corps. provide only the best service possible to all our clients no matter who they are and how famous or not they are." says CeCe.

"I'm glad that you don't judge and give everyone top service." says Alison. "Name me someone famous that your company manage now."

"Well...since the start of the year we've had the honor to have Eva, the daughter of President Aaron Cadbury being signed to us." says CeCe.

"She's a model, right?" says Alison.

"Yes, she is and she has a 5 year long contract with my company." says CeCe. "I'm gonna try to get her a spot on the Victoria's Secret fashion show."

"I believe it's kinda hard to get a spot for that. The number of spots are limited and they only want the best of the best." says Alison.

"True." says CeCe.

"Hanna told me that she have applied for a spot." says Alison.

"Really? I hope she get it." says CeCe.

"So do I, babe." says Alison.

"Mmm, yeah!" says CeCe with a sexy smile. "I love when you call me babe."

"That's nice, babe." says Alison.

"I agree. Ali, you turn me on." says CeCe.

"Nice. You turn me on too." says Alison.

"Awww! Baby Alison, you're sexy." says CeCe.

"Thanks, babe." says Alison.

"You're welcome." says CeCe.

"Awww! CeCe, you know how to make me feel erotic." says Alison.

"Of course I do, baby Alison my sexy wife." says CeCe.

"So cute." says Alison.

"You're cute." says CeCe.

"Thanks." says Alison.

"Here." says CeCe as she hands Alison a new note.

Alison read it. It says: "Alison my love, you are absolutely amazing. Every moment, every day with you is pure fucking magic. In the best way possible, of course. Thanks to you, I'm much more friendly and sweet than I ever was. You are so sexy. I love you, Ali. Yes, I do."

 **The End.**


End file.
